Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Drew Skye
Summary: Jill Valentine sits in the chapel in the clock tower with a typewriter, scared senseless she'll never see Chris again. She writes him a letter, asking him to love her like he'll never see her again.Songfic


Jill sat at a typewriter in the Chapel in the clock tower where she had narrowly escaped the Nemesis. She wasn't sure why, but he wouldn't follow her into the chapel. She wasn't complaining. Although she had many, many distractions her mind was continually racing back to Chris, wondering if she would survive long enough to see him again. She wondered if Chris was okay...and she prayed he was. 

She had been running from monsters, actually teaming up with Umbrella soldiers, and escaping death yet again. She saw Brad Vickers die at the hands of that Nemesis monster, and she still felt the stab of regret in her stomach from not taking things with Chris farther before all of this. She had only kissed him once, and she desperately wanted him next to her again. She wanted to feel his touch one last time if she was going to die, or she wished at least she would've savored his touch longer before he left. Her hand was on his sweatshirt tied around her waist. She was terrified her last encounter with Chris was the one at the airport.

With tears coming to her eyes she let out a ragged sigh and began to type a letter of sorts to Chris, wondering if he would ever even see it.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_ Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was it everything that you were looking for?_

If I couldn't feel your touch

_And no longer were you with me_

_ I'd be wishing you were here_

_ To be everything that I'd be looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_ And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_ 'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

She wiped a tear from her eye, and jumped when she heard a savage "S.T.A.R.S." and a growl from that monster outside. He was waiting for her. She shook her head and resumed her letter.

_So every time you hold me_

_ Hold me like this is the last time _

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_ Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

The words never seemed so important to her now...how could she have been so careless to let Chris slip by with only one kiss? She had completely taken her time with him for granted, and she feared deeply that it had already passed her by. She loved him, and she knew it. She wasn't afraid to tell him anymore either. If she survived this mess, she would scream it to whoever would listen.

_How many really know what love is?_

No you never will

_ Do you know until you lose it_

_ That it's everything that we are looking for_

_ When I wake up in the morning_

_You're beside me I'm so thankful that I found_

_ Everything that I been looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_ 'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

Her heart ached with fear and worry. Was Chris feeling the same thing apart from her?

_So everytime you hold me_

_ Hold me like this is the last time_

_ Every time you kiss me_

_ Kiss me like you'll never see me again _

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time _

_ Promise that you'll love me_

_ Love me like you'll never see me again_

_ Like you'll never see me again_

She finished typing the letter, with "Like you'll never see me again" ringing in her mind... she took the piece of paper from the typewriter and blew on it, making sure it was dry. She then folded it up and placed it into one of her boots against her leg.

Chris Redfield was alive, she was nearly sure of it. She wasn't sure, however, if she was going to survive the remains of Raccoon City, especially with that Nemesis creature lurking about. She wiped another tear from her eye, and took out her beretta. She checked the clip, and walked towards the door, preparing for yet another battle with the Nemesis and vowing to love Chris like she'd never see him again if she made it out alive.

**Here is another sappy songfic from yours truly! I heard this song by Alicia Keys, who happens to be a very talented artist in my opinion, and it instantly made me think of Chris and Jill. (Does that make me geeky?) Anyway, thought it would be a nice little break from long stories...with a whole lot of love! **


End file.
